Bloodbag Tom
"I can offer you the strongest of bloods" -Bloodbag Tom Bloodbag Tom is the medical advisor for the elves of Fete Neldë, and previously was for Faerûn. He is most famous for discovering the key to immortality, something the elves kept hidden and worked to refine after he brought it to public attention. During the defection of Dorbalar Stansson and those who called themselves Fete Neldëans Bloodbag Tom joined them on the expedition to Large Mouth. Description Bloodbag dons a black robe which covers all of his body and most of his head. He has a beard which grows past his feet, as he has never cut it in his long, long life. He carries a mace when he is ready to fight. His syringe and measurement tools are also handy during any kind of battle. Bloodbag Tom also carries a tank of blood on his back which is filled with the miscellaneous essence of his subjects. This tank is what led to the discovery of the Elixir of Flesh. Now in his later years, Bloodbag Tom sits in a wheelchair which is he primarily dependent on. Life Bloodbag Tom, after taking part in the Battle of Hach, used the blood from his tank to create the Elixir of Flesh and his first subject was his wife. She was brought back to life in an undead form, but upon this discovery Tom tested the elixir on himself, finding that weeks later his aging had slowed tremendously. Bloodbag Tom wrote about this phenomenon in The Elixir of Flesh and Other Crests and Troughs of My Life. This book was an 8000 page memoir about the life of Bloodbag Tom, spending the first 6000 pages on the love of his life and her steady decline to death by anemia, and spending the last 2000 pages on the elixir, most of which were taken up by what critics claimed were "as if Tom was using language to salivate over his own work". It released on 4 Mofta, 1313. It did not sell well at all, selling only about 150 copies in total. Tom then wrote The Elixir of Life Vol. 1, releasing volumes 2-7 in the coming years. Around the time of the release of the fifth volume, Tom had gained a lot of traction in Hoft, mainly in Fordsu and Faerûn. Because of the weight of his discovery, both parties were heavily interested in having him as a medical advisor for their respective armies. Tom, seeing ill-intentions and disgusting greed on the side of Faerûn, happily signed a four hundred year contract with Faerûn on the 6th of Dorianuary, 1323. There he worked with them to refine the elixir and use it on the elven soldiers. In 1545 when General Dorbalar Stansson made his trek from Hoft to Large Mouth, he brought not only a sizable amount of the army of Faerûn, but also Tom. Since the inception of Fete Neldë in 1545, Bloodbag Tom has served for the elves of Large Mouth rather than Faerûn.